Uta no prince-sama maji love dreams
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: Mana, la nueva estudiante de la academia Saotome desconoce las modas de ahora y ignora quienes son Starish y Quartet Night pero esto no la impedirá convertirse en idol aunque claro... con un poco de ayuda de sus nuevas compañeras. Lo que estas no saben es que el amor es un caprichoso y no atenderá a razones con ellas.
1. Cap 1 Bienvenidos a la academia Saotome

—_Academia Saotome… ¡por fin! ¡Llegue a la famosa escuela de idols y compositores!_ — un impotente edificio se alzaba en frente de la chica que maravillada veía la placa que ponía "Academia Saotome". — _Nunca me imagine que entraría a la academia tan fácilmente. _— los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre que indicaba que iba a comenzar la ceremonia de entrada, ella, salió corriendo con el apuro de llegar tarde el primer día, corrió y corrió pero en lo último se choco con una chica de unos veintiún años o así haciendo que cayeran las dos.

—Lo siento… no miraba por donde iba, ¿estás bien chica? — inquirió la mujer a nuestra protagonista

—S-si, tranquila también fue mi culpa por ir tan apurada — le dijo apenada la chica

—Bueno si no te molesta me tengo que ir — dijo la extraña mujer, quien cogió un gorro que se le cayó anteriormente por el golpe, y antes de irse miro una ultima vez a nuestra chica —¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Eh?... Mana… Aihara Mana — contesto un poco extrañada

—Bien, Mana-chan welcome to Saotome Academy — acto seguido se dio media vuelta y se fue, saliendo por el gran portón de la academia

—Que… ¿acaba de pasar? — se pregunto a si misma Mana, en eso sonó una voz avisando una última vez a los estudiantes a que vayan hacia el patio principal donde seria la ceremonia de entrada — ¡AH! ¡Llegare tarde! — y retomo su carrera que se vio anteriormente interrumpida por la extraña pero, como no, nada va a su favor y aunque esta vez no fue un humano más bien… — U-un gato… un momento están prohibidos en la academia… — Mana se quedo pensando que hacía con aquel animalito en parte no quería dejarlo pues, a saber que le hacían pero por otra no se lo podía llevar consigo.

—¡AH! ¡Neko-chan! ¡Espera! — grito una voz, Mana que estuvo concentrada todo este tiempo en el gato aparto por primera vez la mirada y vio a una pelinegra correr a toda velocidad hacia ella o más bien el gato, el gato asustado saltó encima de ella y Mana, como no estaba dispuesta a caer al suelo de nuevo se aparto dejando a la chica estampada contra la pared pues, no le dio tiempo a frenar.

—E-estas bien… — le pregunto Mana a la chica quien se levantaba después del golpe

—S-si… ¡que daño!... ¡Ah! ¡El gato! — como si le fuera la vida en ello la chica se levanto de un salto y cogió al pequeño gato entre sus brazos — Menos mal, si le llegan a encontrar los profesores… —suspiro aliviada la chica — Lo siento si te he causado problemas — se disculpo la chica con Mana, quien la miraba con una gota en la sien.

—N-no pasa nada… pero…una pregunta…

—Dime —la invito a seguir la chica quien la miraba con curiosidad.

—Creo que no es hora de preocuparse por un gato… no es por nada pero… deberíamos estar yendo a la ceremonia de entrada — le dijo Mana mientras miraba a la extraña chica que si ahora se fijaba más detenidamente tenía unos ojos extraños de color azul eléctricos, jamás había visto algo así.

—Eh… — la chica se quedo quieta y sonriendo, pero después de unos segundos reaccionó, pegando un grito —¡AH! ¡ Llego tarde! —acto seguido dejo al gatito escondido entre la maleza del jardín y cogió a Mana del brazo, y empezó a correr. En poco tiempo estaban ya en el patio principal donde un montón de alumnos se agrupaban sentados en sillas y un escenario al frente.

—L-llegamos… que velocidad… —dijo Mana a la chica quien solo sonreía poniendo el signo de la victoria con los dedos.

—Je je en correr nadie me gana.

—No si ya lo veo… bueno ahora que me doy cuenta… no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Aihara Mana — se presento Mana con una sonrisa a la chica.

—Yo soy Yuki Mitsuki, encantada Ma-chan —le contesto la chica con una enorme sonrisa que hacía que Mana se preguntara si tenia no era de goma…

—¡Mitsuki! —grito una voz llamando a la pelinegra, la voz provenía de otra pelinegra bastante parecida a Mitsuki solo cambiaban sus ojos que esta los tenia rojos.

—¡Ade-nee! ¡Mira que perderte! — la chica dijo sonriendo y en cuanto la otra la oyo la golpeó — ¡D-duele! ¡Por qué hiciste eso Ade-nee!

—¡Yo no fui la que se perdió! ¡Fuiste tú que te empeñaste en buscar al gato!

—Ah… es verdad, jeje no lo recordaba.

—Cabeza de chorlito… — la contesto la chica con una gota en la sien, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mana y se giro a verla — ¿Y tú, otra amiga de mi hermana?

—Esto… me encontré con Mitsuki antes cuando perseguía el gato y la avisé de que llegaba tarde nada mas — la respondió Mana.

—Ya veo… entonces gracias por ayudar a mi estúpida hermana pequeña — se agacho la chica dándole las gracias a Mana.

—N-no pasa nada no hace falta que te agaches… —se apeno Mana.

—Je je mi hermana es muy extraña ya ves — dijo risueña Mitsuki.

—_No para mí que… las dos sois muy extrañas… y yo que creía que no había nadie más extraño que yo…_ —pensó Mana mirando a las dos extrañas.

—Bueno mejor me presento, soy Yuki Adela, la hermana gemela mayor de esta cabeza de chorlito.

—¡Oye! —la recrimino Mitsuki.

—Mana, llámame Mana .

—Bueno será mejor que atendamos la ceremonia va a iniciar —informo Adela, y como si esperaran que Adela dijera eso se oyó una voz arriba.

—¡BUAJAJAJAJA! BIENVENIDOS ESTUDIANTES —dijo un hombre encapuchado en un aeroplano de esos.

—¡Es un ave! — grito una persona de las de allí.

—¡Es superman! —grito otro.

—¡Es Kid el ladrón! — esta vez fue Mitsuki, quien fue de nuevo golpeada por su hermana.

—Has visto demasiado detective conan y Kid el ladrón… — la recrimino la chica.

—Para mí que solo es un idiota…—dijo Mana mirando al hombre quien se despego del aeroplano y salto hacia el escenario aterrizando bien por el hecho que llevaba cuerdas atadas a él (y se notaban un montón) y justo cuando piso el escenario, empezó a bailar de un modo extraño a un punto traumático para casi todas las personas aquí presentes.

—Concuerdo contigo… —la dijo Adela a Mana—da grima..

—Pues a mí me mola —como no Mitsuki no le daba grima ni le traumaba nada.

—Tú eres un caso especial —dijeron a la vez Mana y Adela a la vez.

—BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO DE LA MUSICA, MIS QUERIDOS ESTUDIANTES —dijo otra vez el hombre quien se quito la capa dejando verse que era el director de la academia. — ¡ENORABUENA POR PASAR EL EXAMEN Y DEMAS AHORA ME DESPIDO GRACIAS! –grito por última vez "volando" otra vez yéndose del patio.

—¿Gracias? ¿Qué quiso decir? — dijeron las tres chicas a la vez.

—Al menos se que no soy la única rara en esta academia … es mas todos ron raros… hasta el director —murmuro Mana pero aun así Mitsuki la escuchó.

—Je je pero ser raro no es malo, ¿no? —inquirió Mitsuki a Mana.

—Pues… no…

—Eso lo dice porque ella misma es rara, preferir a Syo antes de a Masato es algo raro muy raro —dijo su hermana para hacerla rabiar.

—¡Oye! ¡No te metas con mi querido Syo-chan!

—¿Syo? ¿Masato? —se extraño Mana.

—Sí, ¿no sabes quién son? —preguntaron las dos gemelas a la vez.

—No…

—¡IMPOSIBLE! —gritaron las dos.

—Entonces… ¿starish? — pregunto Mitsuki.

—Ni idea…

—Emmm… ¿quartet night? – esta vez fue Adela — son sus sempais.

—Quartet night… me suena… si… creo que mi hermana los oía… pero no se mucho.

—¡Tu donde has estado! —la reprocharon las dos.

—¡Starish gano el utapri el año pasado! —la informo Adela.

—No soy de ver mucho la tele…

—Pues vaya… para informarte rápido son dos grupos que ahora están en los top de los más populares y mi amor es Syo-chan — dijo Mitsuki con corazones en los ojos.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras habitación bye Mana — la dijo Adela.

—¡Bye Ma-chan! —dijo esta vez Mitsuki sonriente mientras es arrastrada por su hermana.

—Adiós… — _sin duda gente extraña _—pensó Mana mientras emprendía camino a su habitación — será un año movido… starish… quartet night…


	2. Cap 2 ¿Amigos?

—Bueno parece que esta es mi habitación… — Mana estaba en frente de una puerta de las habitaciones de las niñas, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica rubia que estaba ordenando su equipaje, supuso que era su compañera.

—Anda, ¡hola! — la saludo la chica con una sonrisa — tú debes ser mi nueva compañera Mana-chan encantada, soy Kishaba Keiko tu compañera de habitación durante este tiempo que estemos en la academia.

—Encantada, pero… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? — Mana tenia curiosidad de cómo esa desconocida conocía su nombre.

—Je je tengo mis contactos —le guiñó el ojo.

—Ya veo…

—Bueno, entonces ya que estamos conozcámonos —inmediatamente la chica cogió de las manos a Mana y la llevo consigo a que se sentara en una de las camas que había —Tengo 14 años y me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con música y starish, mis aficiones son la gimnasia rítmica y tocar el piano, ¡me encanta tocar el piano es genial! Uno se siente libre al poder expresarse con él y… — así siguió un rato la chica sin parar contándole a Mana sobre ella.

—_Sin duda… hay mucha gente rara por el mundo… y esta chica no se cansa de hablar, me sorprende que hable tanto…_ —dijo en su mente Mana mirando a la chica con una gota en la sien.

—Bueno y eso es todo, je je creo que me pase hablando.

—N-no pasa nada, bueno me alegra conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien.

—¡Claro! Bueno mejor te dejo que arregles tu ropa y equipaje nos vemos luego —se despidió la chica y salió por la puerta. Mana arreglo todo su equipaje y se dispuso a investigar la academia.

—Vaya… sí que es grande…

—Claro que si es una de las academias musicales más prestigiosa que te esperabas —fue una chica de cabellos marones.

—Sí pero aun así que tenga tantos metros cuadrados.

—Y esto no es nada la academia tiene otros campos, residencias para idols, escenarios, etc. Esto solo es un poco de lo que tienen el director fue un famoso idol en sus tiempos —la informo la chica con una sonrisa.

—¿¡El director!? Bromeas, ¿no?

—No, aunque ahora no lo parezca fue muy famoso a mí también me sorprendió cuando me lo contaron.

—Ya veo… aun así es difícil de creer…

—Si… bueno te he comenzado a hablar sin presentarme, soy Ibuka Hatsu —se presento la chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Mana, llámame Mana.

—Encantada Mana, bueno si quieres te acompaño por el campus —se ofreció Hatsu

—¿Eh? No estás ocupada…

—No, me aburro mucho, no hay nada que hacer de momento las clases no empiezan hasta mañana.

—Ya veo… entonces vale.

—Bueno, entonces que te trae por la academia Saotome, ya sé que es una pregunta tonta pero toda persona tiene una razón además de ser idol, la mía por ejemplo es hacer que mis hermanos se sientan orgullosos de mi…

—¿Hermanos?

—Sí, son mis hermanos pequeños.

—Que suerte… yo solo tengo una hermana mayor… bueno mi razón… quiero superar a alguien…

—Ya veo… entonces suerte con ello.

—Gracias igual para ti.

—Je, me caes bien —dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Mana.

—Ne… sé que es de mala educación pero…¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Eh? 16, ¿y tú?

—15 entonces eres mayor que yo.

—Parece que sí, aunque yo te creía más pequeña.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué?

—Te ves muy infantil.

—¡Oye! —Mana hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos .

—¡Lo ves! ¡Con esas mejillas pareces mucho mas infantil! —la dijo estirándole las mejillas.

—¡Oye!

—¡Ma-chan! —esa voz la conocía muy bien Mana, era de Mitsuki que como no siempre que se encontraban venia corriendo y detrás Adela.

—Mitsuki… Adela… ¿me podrías soltar Hatsu?

—Mmmm… quizás.

—Venga ya—la dijo mirándola mal.

—Ok, ok —y le soltó las mejillas.

—¡Ma-chan cuanto tiempo! —la saludo Mitsuki.

—¡Si nos vimos hace nada! —la recrimino Adela cuando llego a su lado —Anda… ¿y tú? —dijo mirando a Hatsu.

—En cantada soy Ibuka Hatsu, Hatsu para los amigos.

—Yo soy Adela y esta de aquí es mi hermana Mitsuki —dijo cortésmente Adela.

—¡Un gusto Hat-chan! —dijo animadamente Mitsuki —A sí que Ma-chan ya tiene nuevos amigos… ¡me abandonas! —dijo Mitsuki dramáticamente y miro hacia Mana con cara de "nunca me lo creí de ti".

—Ya vale Mitsuki —esta vez fue Adela que la hizo dar una vuelta y mirar hacia ella —deja de ver tantas películas dramáticas.

—¡Pero Ade-nee son muy interesantes! —intento excusarse Mitsuki.

—Je je tus amigas son muy divertidas —dijo Hatsu sonriendo ante la escena.

—¿Amigas? … Bueno no lo diría así nos acabamos de conocer… —se apeno Mana.

—¿y? Eso no quiere decir nada, las amistades no son el tiempo que has pasado junto a ellas —le dijo sabiamente Hatsu.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Sí! Ma-chan es nuestra amiga, ¿verdad Ade-nee?

—Sin duda, en el momento en que nos vimos quedaste atrapada en nuestro grupo tenlo en cuenta, no podrás escapar —Adela sonrió después de decir ello.

—E incluso yo que te acabo de conocer, ya somos amigas —terminó Hatsu.

—Chicas… —habían conseguido emocionar a Mana un poco después de aquellas palabras.

—¡Bueno pero dejemos eso de lado! ¡Mirad esto! —Mitsuki saco una revista en la que de portado estaban unos chicos —Starish en portada, ¡en la revista más famosa de música de Japón! ¡Syo! ¡Sale tan lindo! —Mitsuki empezó a darle besos a la revista.

—Oye Mitsuki… si haces eso no podemos verla —informo Adela a su hermana.

—Je je lo siento, tomad —y les entrego la revista.

—¿Esos son starish? —pregunto Mana mirando a los diferentes chicos.

—Así es, y además según dice aquí, ¡están rodando nuevo disco! —se entusiasmo Adela.

—¡Yei! Ya quiero ver a Syo-chan

—Desde lo del utapri se han vuelto mucho más famosos aunque, sus sempais no son menos… Me encantan los dos grupos, son increíbles bailando, he visto muchos grupos de idols pero casi todos apestaban en esa parte —admiro Hatsu.

—Hatsu… ¿te gusta bailar? —preguntó Mana.

—Sí, desde pequeña lo hago. No lo puedo evitar el ritmo está en mi interior me pide bailar y yo no lo niego.

—¡Increíble! Yo no soy capaz ni de dar un paso —admiró Mitsuki.

—¿Y tú te convertirás en idol? —la hizo de rabiar su hermana.

—¡No lo dudes!

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos cada una a su habitación ya anochece y dará el toque de queda —informo Hatsu.

—Si, bye—dijeron todas yéndose por su camino.

—_Mitsuki, Adela, Keiko y Hatsu… todas ellas… extrañas… pero amigas… y ese chico… de starish…no… no debo pensar en eso, estoy aquí para convertirme en idol no puedo permitirme distraerme…_ —pensó Mana en su camino a su dormitorio.


End file.
